Hisoka and Machi's child
by jokerandme
Summary: Fourteen year old Jesse was always the odd child. Her parents had always kept her hidden from the outside world. Until Jesse finally learns who her real parents are. Jesse struggles in the adventure of seeking out Hisoka and Machi to find out the whole story.
1. finding Hisoka

**It was twelve at night, the silence was deafening. Everyone was asleep except for Jesse. She was always the last one up. She didn't ever feel the need to sleep. **

**Jesse was 5' 8, and stuck there, considering she was in eighth grade. She was the girl who nobody noticed, the one that was never really there. Jesse had golden eyes and red dreaded hair.**

**Jesse was hidden from the world by her parents. She was different, and she knew it. Everytime she went outside, her parents made her wear dark brown contacts. They were the kind of brown that you could get lost in. You stare at them too long and you will drift off into nothingness.**

**Jesse always wondered what was wrong with her? What was so bad, that nobody could know? **

**She decided that she was going to ask her parents as soon as they woke up. She paced back and forth until she heard the dishes go 'bing' as her mom prepared breakfast. **

**Jesse ran through the small two bedroom, one bathroom, trailer. She flew down the short hallway and into the tiny kitchen. **

**Her mother, Mrs Parker was surprised to see Jesse was so hyped up. She was usually too exhausted to even come out of her room.**

**"****Mom?" Jesse asked quite loudly. 'She is never this enthusiastic' Mrs Parker thought to herself. **

**"****Yes dear? What is is?" Mrs Parker listened intently to Jesse. **

**"****Well…" Jesse hadn't planned to get this far, she didn't know how to ask. What was she going to say? Jesse decided to blurt out all of her feelings at once.**

**"****I know i am different and I want to know why I am the way I am and why are my eyes this color? And I also wanted to know why you want me to keep hidden? I mean, for all I know, i could be the new superman! I could me superwoman! Omg what if I am? Am I an alien? Moooooommmmm!-" Jesse's mouth was muffled by her mothers hand. **

**"****Calm down. You're not an alien." Mrs. Parker struggled with these words. "You...are just-lets sit in the living room." As they moved into the small living room, Mrs Parker thought about how to tell Jesse what she was. **

**Jesse plopped onto the loveseat right by her mom. "So...What am I, if i'm not an alien?" Jesse joked.**

**Mrs Parker continued talking with Jesse. "Well. Jesse, you might want to listen carefully. You see...I am not you're only mother...You're birth mother...is a women named Machi...and you're father...Hisoka…"**

**Jesse gasped, she knew those names. They were always in the news. Hisoka and Machi were apart of the Phantom Troupe. The Phantom Troupe was full of murderers and thieves.**

**"****My father and mother...are...criminals…" Jesse took in the big news. It took a while to think that Hisoka was her father…**

**"****I'm sorry Jess, I should have told you sooner." Mrs Parker mumbled.**

**"****But...why do you keep me hidden? Why dont I ever see them...Even if they are criminals...I want to see them…" Jesse thought out loud.**

**"****Well...It was a long time ago...I was walking home from my old school. I heard a baby crying in an alley and decided to check it out. When I peeked into the dark alley, I saw a young woman setting the child into a bucket. She had pink hair up in a high ponytail and blue eyes. She had a white ninja looking outfit on. As soon as she was done putting the child to sleep, she dashed up into the tall buildings surrounding us. I was still watching, dumbfounded that she could leave a child that fast. Then a man appeared out of nowhere..."**

**Jesse nodded and made a gesture with her hands. Signaling to Mrs Parker to continue the story.**

**"****He was very tall and kinda looked like a clown. He was pale with card signs on his costume. He was very odd looking, but I could tell he was dangerous…"**

**_*Flash Back..._**

**"****Machi! Come out come out wherever you are!" Hisoka playfully yelled. "I want our kid back if you don't mind!"**

**Hisoka noticed something moving at the beginning of the alley. He made one quick movement and pulled her over to him. He had a card to Mrs Parkers neck.**

**Hisoka licked his lips. "Staring isn't nice you know." Mrs Parker panicked. She froze and didn't move at all.**

**"****I-I'm sorry…" Mrs Parker feared for her life now. Had she seen something she was not meant to?**

**Hisoka pushed mrs parker away and she fell, scrapping her knees in the process. There was a bump that was heard on top of the buildings. Hisoka immediately jumped up onto the buildings. **

**"****Dont move! Im coming back to deal with you!" He teased Mrs parker. **

**As soon as he was gone, Mrs Parker ran over to the bucket and grabbed the child. She ran as fast as she could trying to get home. **

**"****I dont really know what was going on. But it seemed bad and I didn't want you to have those terrible people as parents." Mrs Parker explained**

**Jesse shifted in her seat. What if Hisoka was trying to kill me so Machi hid me and planned to come back for me? This was too little to go on.**

**"****I need time to think about this.." Jesse decided she needed to be alone for a while.**

**"****Ok, I understand Jess, come back up when you want breakfast." Mrs Parker requested.**

**Jesse waved her hand, signaling that she would. She was deep in thought.**

**How will I figure out what happened? I could find them? No, thats too dangerous...or is it?**

**Jesse started to put her favorite clothes in a bag. A few things to use as a disguise and a lot of money. She snuck into her moms room and grabbed ten, hundreds from the drawer.**

**She put the money in her bag and was about to leave Mrs Parker's room. "Jesse, what are you doing in here?" Jesse's sleepy dad asked.**

**"****I was going to ask if you wanted breakfast, but decided that you looked too peaceful to wake up." Jesse lied, hoping he would believe it.**

**"****Ok, I will be there in a bit. let me rest my eyes a while." He groaned and turned over, instantly falling back to sleep.**

**Jesse ran to the front door, thinking she was in the clear. "Where are you going hun?" Mrs Parker came out of nowhere.**

**"****Im going to a friends house, I dont want to be here today." Jesse said casually.**

******Mrs Parker gave Jesse a kiss on the cheek and saw her out the door.**


	2. Meating the Zoldyck family

Jesse was on her way to the place with the most recent sightings of The Phantom Troupe. She was excited to go on the first adventure that she had ever had! She decided to take off her contacts. She felt a little guilty about all of the stuff she was doing though.

What if Mrs Parker found out and made her come home. No, she wouldn't find her unless she wanted to be found.

As she headed to the sight she thought about Hisoka. She knew he was dangerous and he could end up killing her. She had to meet him though, she didn't know why she had this strong urge to do so. Why?

Jesse checked a map that she had printed off earlier. She only had one more street to go, then she would reach her destination.

While Jesse was walking she noticed a figure not far behind her. She made a sharp turn into a dark alley, the figure followed. She started to go a little faster, and the figure did to.

Jesse flipped around to see what was following her and it moved up. Up? Jesse searched the buildings with her eyes but couldn't find anything.

She decided it was her imagination and turned around only to find a man towering over her.

He had long black hair and big black eyes that seemed to suck you in. He wore an odd green outfit that looked surprisingly good on him.

Jesse took three steps back. He was obviously way stronger than her, she didn't want to fight. To be honest this man was intimidating.

The thin man stared at her eyes for a while. Jesse was terrified, what was he going to do. She was too scared to even move.

Jesse managed to murmur, "W-what do you want with me…" The man looked up as though he didn't know what he wanted.

He shrugged and said, "You remind me of someone I know...But there is no way possible that you two are related."

Jesse was curious now. She gained a little courage and asked, "Who are you?" The man looked a bit surprised. He thought she was too shy to even talk to him.

"Illumi Zoldyck." He casually stated and was about to dash but Jesse grabbed his sleeve.

Illumi froze. 'what the hell? Does she know I am?' Illumi thought angrily.

Illumi was going to throw needles at her and end her short life, but she questioned, "Hisoka? Is that the person I remind you of?"

Illumi stopped immediately. 'How did she know? Who the hell was this girl?'

"Im guessing thats a yes…" Jesse mumbled.

Illumi swooped her onto his shoulder and jumped. "Ahhhh" Jesse screamed loud and hit Illumi's back.

Pretty soon Jesse gave up trying to get loose. His grip was way too strong. What had she gotten herself into? She knew he was an assassin. She could end up dying!

On the way to wherever they were going she fell asleep. Illumi was proud that he was the first to find Hisoka's precious child. It had been at least thirteen years since he had seen the little brat.

Illumi had always hated Jesse. When she was small, she was so needy. No Zoldyck baby had ever been like her.

She always needed Hisoka or Machi or him to play with her. Illumi always ended up doing it since business was slow during those times, and her parents were off doing who knows what.

Illumi had finally reached their destination, Kukuroo Mountain. He quickly pushed the doors open and ran to the house.

When he reached the house he saw Killua sitting in a nearby tree. "Who is that?" Killua asked with a snooty attitude.

"She is Hisoka's child." Illumi said as he passed by. He dashed into one of the many guest rooms and laid Jesse on the bed.

He shut the lights off and made sure she looked comfortable. "Get some rest" Illumi told sleeping Jesse, and with that, he left.


	3. Hisoka and Jesse

Jesse awoke in a strange, dark room. As she looked around she noticed there was a samurai sword hanging on the blank brick walls.

She was laying on a king sized bed with brown covers. Jesse hopped off of the large bed and felt the cemented flooring beneath her feet.

All of the events that had happened earlier came rushing back to her. Illumi could be back at any time in the day, she had to think fast.

Jesse grabbed the samurai sword and hit the edge of the bed a few times. When she got used to the feeling of the heavy sword she decided to act.

Jesse walked slowly toward the door, expecting Illumi to come in at any second. She reached out for the doorknob. Making no sound, she twisted it as slow as possible.

As the door opened, Jesse's head peeked out. She slipped through the small opening and ran quietly through the empty hallway.

All of the sudden Jesse tripped, dropping the samurai sword. "So...You're Jesse…" A voice from behind muttered.

Jesse leaped up and twisted around to find it was just a boy. He had white hair and blue eyes. He looked like he was about twelve and wore a white shirt with a blue one under.

"Not much meat on you...thought Hisoka's kid would have more strength…" He stated casually, grinning as he spoke.

"What do you know about Hisoka? More importantly...where am I?" Jesse questioned with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Well first of all, i'm Killua. Illumi is my brother, and you are in our house, on Kukuroo Mountain." Killua was going to have some fun with Jesse before telling Illumi she was awake.

"W-wait? You're a Zoldyck?" Jesse was baffled that he was this young. She started to inch backwards toward the sword. Who knows what he could be capable of.

Killua's grin got bigger, thinking she was scared of him. He inched forward as she did so backward.

Jesse felt the sword hit her foot and kicked it up. She caught it and swung it at Killua. He suddenly disappeared...what the heck?

"That wasn't nice." Killua stated calmly from behind her. Jesse twirled around and swung the sword once more.

This time Killua grabbed the sword and threw Jesse across the hall. She slammed into the wall and saw a fist smash right by her head.

Killua put the sword up to her neck and then he fell over without explanation. "Go find your own toy Kil." Illumi demanded, and with one swoop he had Jesse in his arms and Killua was on the floor with a needle in his leg.

He turned to Jesse and frowned. "You are all bloody now...We can't have Hisoka see you like this." He set Jesse down but had a firm grip on her wrist.

"Come…" He said as if Jesse was his dog. Jesse glared as she was forced to go with the loony.

Illumi led her to a large room full of medical supplies. He picked Jesse up like she was a feather and set her gently on a table in the middle of the room.

He grabbed some alcohol wipes and in a second he had cleaned all of the cuts Killua had made.

Illumi shoved Jesse into the nearest bathroom and threw a white dress with card symbols on it for Jesse to change into.

"Take a shower and get yourself ready for the day." Illumi demanded. Jesse took a long shower and took that time to think about what it will be like to meet her criminal father.

When Jesse finally got out of the bathroom, she looked perfect. Illumi didn't seem to be anywhere in sight so Jesse went down the hall.

"Illumi?" Jesse called out. "Where could he be?" Jesse listened for any sounds and heard talking.

She followed the chatting to a large double door. They were slightly opened so she snuck in.

Jesse froze, staring at the people who were chatting.

"Jesse?" Hisoka questioned. "Is that you?"


	4. Machi and Jesse

Jesse froze, her mind went blank. She just stared at the pale man. This was Hisoka? Jesse couldn't believe that he was actually there.

Hisoka slowly walked toward her with a curious look on his face. In return, Jesse backed away a bit.

Hioka smirked, "Are you scared of you own father?" Hisoka teased. Jesse couldn't be too careful though.

Jesse's mind was going crazy. What was he going to do? He was an unstable lunatic after all.

Hisoka made a swift movement toward Jesse, picking her up with one hand and gracefully dashed toward the window.

Illumi managed to grab jesse's foot, and pulled her out of Hisoka's grip. "Give her to me, and nobody will get hurt." Hisoka muttered.

"Hisoka...Machi wants to see Jesse also...Why can't you just wait until she arrives?" Illumi questioned the foolish clown.

"She is going to prevent my play time with Jesse." Hisoka groweld. Illumi frowned and shoved Jesse onto the ground below Hisoka.

What was playtime? She didn't want to find out. Jesse dashed toward the opened door. A sharp pain hit her back as a card sliced into her.

"Where do you think you are going?" Hisoka said playfully.

'Woosh'

Someone else had entered the room and before anyone noticed, had taken Jesse.

Jesse could barely keep her eyes opened. She could feel the blood seeping from her back. Everything was going slow motion for her.

She was being carried by a woman. Hisoka and Illumi were following close behind and before she knew it, she was in a new place.

She didn't remember falling asleep, but she must have. Because Hisoka and Illumi weren't there.

She was in a broken down building laying on a rock. She observed the room only to see three people sitting around her.

She had seen these people a lot in the news. They were in some sort of group…

There was one female and two male. The girl had blonde, short, straight hair. She was really tall and skinny with little emotion shown. She wore a purple suit that showed a lot of skin.

One of the men had long black hair tied up in a single topknot. He wore a purple, classic Japanese style robe. A sword was on his side and wraps on his ankles.

The next man was shorter than the others. He had black, mid length hair, and attired that someone would expect from a bandit. He also had a skull crest that covered his mouth.

The woman noticed that Jesse was awake. "Goodmorning." The woman greeted Jesse politely.

"I am Pakunoda" She then pointed at the shorter man, "This is Feitan" And then pointed at the taller, "And this is Nobunaga."

Jesse sat there dumbfounded. "How did I get here?" Jesse questioned Pakunoda.

Nobunaga stepped forward and felt Jesse's forehead. "Machi brought you here and told us to make sure Hisoka didn't touch you. Do you not remember?" He wondered.

"Im afraid I only remember being taken away from Illumi and Hisoka, after he...HISOKA STABBED ME!" Jesse panicked and felt her back.

"Calm down" Feitan demanded, "Machi healed you up."

Jesse was frustrated and scared. She looked at Pakunoda, realizing that this group was part of The Phantom Troupe.

Feitan sighed and walked away muttering, "Why don't you just kill her? She is no use to any of us."

Feitan suddenly froze, as if he couldn't move. Then, Jesse saw a string barely visible wrapped around his body.

A strong, feminine voice echoed through the trashed building. "You touch her Feitan...and I will kill you."

Jesse followed the strings with her eyes to...Machi. "Hello Jess." Machi walked over to the rock that Jesse laid on.

"Machi…" Jesse whispered.


	5. Machi's explination

Jesse stood there in awe. That was her mother, standing right in front of her.

She was a little suspicious that Machi had the same motive as Hisoka though.

Machi looked as if she was going to bawl, but her serious face remained. She was a little intimidating, yet, she had that quality that every mother has. The one quality that Mrs Parker had.

"W-what...why…?" Jesse struggled to spit out her questions. She wanted to know what happened, but didn't know how to ask.

"Why did you leave me…?" Jesse decided that that would be a good starter question.

Machi hesitated for a moment. "You were still very young, almost a newborn…Hisoka and I were fighting about something stupid..."

**_Flashback_**

"Hisoka! We need to get Jesse as far away from danger as possible! At least until she is older!" Machi demanded.

"Darling...I know you are worried about our dear Jesse...but she will be fine..She is **my** daughter after all." Hisoka states.

"**Wahhhhh**!" Jesse whined for her mother's comforting touch. As Machi went toward her she said, "She's my daughter also Hisoka! I WANT HER TO BE SAFE!"

"You know what Machi...I have grown tired of you…" Hisoka stated plainly. "I was going to let you see Jesse on occasion...But now you have annoyed me...I am taking her away from you…" In an instant Machi was running away.

Hisoka quickly dashed after her, filled with bloodlust. He was going to have Jesse and he was going to make her a great successor.

He swooshed into an alley and stood there, listening for any noise Machi might make. "Machi! Come out come out wherever you are!" Hisoka playfully yelled. "I want our kid back if you don't mind!"

He sensed a presence at the edge of the alley and quickly acted. He put a card to the persons throat realizing that it wasn't Machi.

"Staring isn't nice you know." Hisoka whispered as he licked his lips.

"I-I'm sorry…" The woman pleaded...That only made Hisoka excited. He then heard a loud noise coming from the tops of the buildings.

He quickly jumped up yelling, "Don't move! Im coming back to deal with you!"

He barely saw Machi's long hair disappear into a small building. Hisoka smirked and chased her as if they were four years old.

When he reached the building, it was dead silent. It seemed like Machi had left, but Hisoka new better.

Machi jumped onto Hisoka's back and put a blade to his throat. "Hisoka...I didn't want to do this...but I will…" She pressed the knife into Hisoka's throat. Blood dripped down his cloths.

"That...Is going to stain…" Hisoka said in an agitated tone.

He twisted around causing the knife to slide around his neck, making a shallow cut all the way around.

Hisoka tackled Machi, breaking her arm in the process. "**Ahhhhh**!" Machi screamed in pain. Hisoka chuckled at her struggle.

He realized that Jesse wasn't anywhere in sight. "Where...Is Jesse…?" Hisoka demanded an answer from Machi.

Machi spit in his face, "I will never tell you!" She stated bravely. Hisoka wiped the spit off of his face.

"I believe you." Hisoka whispered. He then got on his feet and kicked her across the room.

Hisoka slowly made his way toward her, realizing that she wasn't conscious. He shrugged and left to search for Jesse.

**_Present Day_**

"When I went back for you...you had gone missing...I searched for days...fearing the Hisoka had gotten you...But one night...I came across a lovely couple...Mr and Mrs Parker...They had you in a crib...I realized that...You were safe there...I would only bring danger into your life...So I left you there...Please forgive me…" Machi started to tear up.

Jesse also started to cry. She was finally realizing why…"I forgive you mom…" Jesse whispered.

Machi had a look of surprise on her face. She was expecting her to yell or scream at her for leaving, but instead, she hugged her.

The rest of the day they they bonded as the irritated Troupe watched them...Planning on getting rid of Jesse.


	6. Jesse's strength

It had almost been a full week since Jesse had first arrived at the Phantom Troupes hideout. She really enjoyed her mother's, and The Troupe's company.

They had a lot of fun while they hung out. Machi started to teach Jesse how to use a sword, and she was good at it!

Jesse would sword fight with Nobunaga...Surprisingly Jesse had grown on him and a few other members of the Troupe.

Feitan wasn't convinced though. "Machi, you do realize that once Chrollo comes back, she won't be welcome...She's not strong enough." Feitan explained.

"I know Feitan" Machi stated angrily, "That's why I am teaching her...She is improving rather well…"

"Not well enough. Chrollo is coming in two days. She won't be ready." Feitan reminded Machi.

Nobunaga suddenly joined the conversation, "You're thinking to negatively Feitan...I have been training her and she is doing quite well for a girl her age."

Feitan sighed deeply. "For her sake, she better improve fast." And with that he walked off.

He was secretly hoping that she would fail. Jesse was turning the whole Troupe soft.

'Woosh' 'Ting'

Jesse was fighting Nobunaga. She had managed to hit his arm that welded the sword, surprising him.

Luckily they were only wooden otherwise she would have actually done some damage. Of course, Nobunaga wasn't using his full force...but he was halfway there.

She had been becoming more and more talented, each and everyday.

She had learned nen within one week and found that her group was transmutation, just like both of her parents.

Jesse had two days to get strong and she was already progressing unusually fast. Everyone knew that she would reach the goal in time.

Jesse decided that she wouldn't rest until she had enough power to defeat one of the members. But...They had to use full force.

The next day, she decided it would be best to face Kortopi. He was known as the weakest member, but he was still a good opponent.

Jesse looked at Kortopi observing his every move. He was a short boy that had straight, white hair that covered his whole head. You could only see one of his eyes through his long hair.

He wore a blue dress, a pair of light blue pants beneath it and a pair of black shoes.

He didn't look very intimidating to Jesse, but she had to be careful. Even if he was the weakest one...he is still apart of the Phantom troupe.

"Are you sure you want to do this…" Kortopi asked from under his hair.

Jesse wasn't sure if she was ready for this or not, but she had to get ready.

"Yes, I am ready." Jesse whispered. She held up her sword, and got into fighting position, ready to attack at any moment.

"Ok," Kortopi calmly replied as he got in ready position as well.

"GO" Feitan yelled, signalling that the fight could begin.

Kortopi immediately ran at her, acting as if he was going to hit her face. Jesse swung her sword at his upper body as he slid down onto the ground trying to trip her.

She quickly jumped and landed on his body. He grabbed her ankle planning on breaking it, but Jesse swung her body around, breaking his wrist instead.

'That was close' Jesse thought to herself as she landed gracefully, 'If he would have broke my ankle...i would have been out for good.'

As she was distracted by her own thoughts, he swung his fist at her stomach. Jesse flew across the room.

Machi gasped, she hated watching this. What if she ended up with a serious injury?

While Machi was worrying, Feitan was grinning underneath his outfit. If she failed then she would have to leave. He couldn't wait to see her fail.

Kortopi walked slowly toward her thinking she was finished but as soon as he reached her body, she swung her foot into his face.

He flew back a few feet, clutching his face along with his hair. Jesse jumped up holding her stomach. Blood was coming from her mouth.

Kortopi drew his hand away from his face looking at the fresh blood. She had broken his nose…

While he was distracted Jesse threw her sword at him, it went straight through one of his hands.

His eyes suddenly looked different. They looked crazed. He took the sword out of his hand throwing it back at her.

It was going to fast to catch so she moved out of the way. Then another came at her, going through her leg.

'A decoy?!' Jesse panicked. Then she remembered, he could conjure exact replicas of other objects. That included her sword.

Jesse stumbled as she took the sword out of her leg, blood rushed out of her leg like a waterfall.

She quickly tore off a piece of her Japanese outfit, and tied it around her leg.

Jesse looked up and saw that Kortopi was gone. She felt a presence behind her and swung the bloody sword behind her, hitting Kortopi's chest. She jumped onto his back and put the sword to his throat.

Feitan left the room furious. 'How did she win?!' He thought as he left the room.

Kortopi fell to his knees whispering, "Kill me."

Jesse was taken aback, she wasn't going to kill him! "No." She mumbled.

"Why wont you? The Phantom Troupe is a group of killers. You are going to have to kill someday." He reminded Jesse.

"This is just practice." Jesse stated as she got off him. Kortopi stood up brushing himself off.

As Jesse walked off she thought to herself, 'if I had to...Would I kill…?'


	7. Feitan and Hisoka

Jesse had one more day until Chrollo came. She didn't know much about him. Only that he was the leader and he was powerful.

Secretly she was dreading the next day. She didn't know if he would accept her or not.

'For all I know, he could just hand me over to Hisoka!' Jesse thought as she punched a punching bag that hung on the ceiling.

Everyone else was off doing a "Secret Job" that Jesse couldn't know about. Feitan was assigned to watch her...but he left…

She had the whole building to herself, so she decided to practice more. As she thought about Hisoka, the more aggravated she became.

Jesse suddenly took out her sword and sliced the punching back in half. Sand came pouring out onto the floor.

"Great…" Jesse muttered, "I guess I have to go get cleaning supplies…"

She quickly went to the nearest town. When she arrived the city was barren. There were shops opened, but only a few people were out and about.

As she headed to one of the stores, she heard two familiar voices around the corner.

She quickly used Zetsu and hid her presence. She slowly poked her head around the corner and saw...no other than Hisoka himself.

That's not what was interesting though. Feitan was talking to him.

"Yeah, Jesse is all alone right now...Just thought you should know." Feitan informed Hisoka.

"Hm...Why would you want to tell me that?" Hisoka questioned.

"She doesn't belong there. This is a chance to get her out." Feitan explained with a hint of anger in his voice.

'Oh my god' Jesse was screaming inside her head, 'He is selling me out.'

"Well...I will head down there right now…" Hisoka stated as he turned to leave.

Jesse ran into one of the stores and had a small panic attack. The others weren't coming back until late at night.

'What am I going to do?!' She thought as she peaked out of the store. She felt somebody touch her back.

"Why are you hiding from Feitan and Hisoka?" a strangers voice asked.

Jesse twisted around and jumped away. She looked at the strange man that spoke.

He had mid-length, blonde hair, with bright green eyes. He wore a lavender outfit, he was about an inch taller than Jesse.

"Who are you?" Jesse asked the stranger.

"Oh! How rude am I? My name is Shalnark, and I am in a special group with those two you were hiding from." He informed Jesse. "Now...Who are you?" He asked with a curious look on his face.

"The Troupe? I am Jesse...I am...Machi and Hisoka's child." She stated plainly.

Shalnark's eyes grew wide as he asked, "Why are you running from him then?"

"He stabbed me when I first met him...its hard to explain...all that you need to know is that he is trying to kidnap me from the Troupe and everyone in gone on a mission. I need help." Jesse practically begged for him to help her.

"Ok...Only because Chrollo wants you alive…" Shalnark said as he walked with her back to the hideout.

As they walked back, Jesse told Shalnark about everything that had happened with Hisoka and Machi.

He told her that Chrollo sent him ahead of time to check on Jesse. "He wanted to see how you were progressing, and it looks like you are doing great. You have already learned Zetsu, which is surprising…" He conversated until they arrived.

"Stay here and use Zetsu." Shalnark demanded, he was nice about it, why was he being so nice?

Jesse did as she was told as Shalnark went inside.

"Hey Shalnark...I wasn't expecting you here." Hisoka said as he glared at Feitan.

"You expected Jesse though didn't you?" Shalnark asked.

"Why do you ask that? Do you happen to know where she is?" Hisoka glared hard at Shalnark.

'This was all a setup' Hisoka thought to himself.

Feitan headed for the door waving goodbye. "You guys settle this by yourselves." Feitan demanded.

Shalnark wasn't strong enough to face either of them so he let him leave.

As Feitan exited Jesse let her Zetsu go on accident, but immediately put it back up.

Feitan noticed a presence for two seconds and then it was gone.

He smirked and shouted, "Jesse! You wanna play hide and go seek or are you gonna come out?"

Jesse's breathing became heavy, she couldn't hold Zetsu much longer.

She began to sweat hard and she was about to give out. So she came out of her hiding spot and stood right in front of Feitan.

"Oh there you are." He grinned more underneath his outfit.

"I can't believe you sold me out!" Jesse yelled, "I thought we were getting along!"

"The key word in that sentence is "Thought"." Feitan stated calmly.

Hisoka heard Jesse's voice and dashed toward the door. He was too slow, Shalnark grabbed his ankle and swung him into the wall.

Shalnark could never win this fight, but he had to distract him for a few more minutes.

He had alerted Chrollo that Jesse was being attacked. He was almost there, Shalnark just had to keep him busy.

Hisoka landed gracefully on his feet, "Do you really think you can beat me?" Hisoka mocked.

Shalnark didn't answer he just got into a fighting position.

Jesse got ready to take out her sword when he was suddenly behind her.

She swung the sword at his head and then he had her in a headlock.

"I could kill you right now…" Feitan whispered, "But Chrollo wants you alive...What a shame…"

Jesse somehow slipped out of his grasp and threw three hidden knives at him. He caught two of them. The last one was caught by an unfamiliar man.

"Chrollo…" Feitan whispered.

"Chrollo?" Jesse repeated as she observed the man.

"Hello Jesse" Chrollo greeted.


	8. Netero

Jesse couldn't believe her eyes. Chrollo was standing right in front of her.

He had black hair that went to his neck. He had beautiful, calm, grey eyes. He wore a grey headband that covered his forehead, along with blue orb looking earrings. He also had an expensive looking suit on.

Jesse didn't know what to do. She just stood there staring at Chrollo.

Chrollo observed her as he fingered the small knife. Feitan backed away a bit as Chrollo gave him a hard stare.

"Feitan...go get Hisoka and Shalnark." Chrollo demanded.

_**In the building**_

"Give up now…" Hisoka requested, "I will let you live."

Shalnark responds by taking out one of his "toys"

Hisoka sent cards flying at Shalnark with a flick of his wrist.

Shalnark dodged the attack, the cards barely scraping his face, leaving a shallow cut on his cheek.

Hisoka was right in front of Shalnark in an instant, punching his cheek. Shalnark flew backwards as Hisoka flicked his wrist, fligning Shalnark back to him.

"Bungee Gum" Hisoka shouted as he used his special power. The Bungee Gum was attached to Shalnark's cheek.

Shalnark knew it was all over. He wasn't great in direct combat, and he was no match for Hisoka.

'_Bam_'

Hisoka swung at Shalnarks face as hard as he could. But Shalnark didn't budge...Hisoka missed his face…

Feitan stood between Shalnark and Hisoka, his hand had caught Hisoka's fist.

Hisoka smirked as he put his fist to his side. This fight was obviously over, Chrollo must have arrived.

"Chrollo wants you…" Feitan informed Shalnark and Hisoka.

*outside*

"So...Jesse...I see you have improved faster than a normal person...it's almost inhuman..." Chrollo said as he stared at Jesse.

"Um...yeah...I guess..." Jesse replied awkwardly.

Chrollo tilted his head to the side. "Are you scared?" Chrollo asked.

Jesse shrugged, she had never really felt this scared before.

"I won't kill you. You could be of use to me later on..." Chrollo stated.

Jesse stood there staring at Chrollo. "Ok." She whispered and then turned to leave.

"Before you go do your thing...I would advise you to train more...you might need to defend yourself against Hisoka in the future." Chrollo suggested.

"Alright, I will..." Jesse replied as she ran into the building, passing Hisoka in the process.

He smirked as he looked at the maturing Jesse. She had already grown so much over one week...

Jesse only glared in response, continuing into the building.

Feitan followed Jesse into the building, "so...what are you going to do to train?" Feitan questioned.

"Why do you care?" Jesse tried to hide the anger in her voice, but failed.

Feitan shrugged, "I just wanted to know, is that a crime?"

"Just...leave me alone..." Jesse hid her face under her red hair as her eyes began to water.

"Whatever." Feitan replied and walked out.

'I need to clear my head...' Jesse thought as she walked to town.

She went to the Cafe and ate a brownie as she thought.

She eavesdropped on a nearby group of people.

"The hunter exams are starting soon and we need to figure out the second phase." An older man stated.

The older man was bald except for a piece of white hair put up in a ponytail. He had a white thick beard.

His earlobes were stretched and he wore a traditional white and blue men's kimono. His shoes looked like two pieces of wood put into a T, with a strap that was for sandals.

Jesse stared at him for a while until he made eye contact. He looked straight into her eyes, it was almost as if he was reading into her soul.

She quickly averted her eyes. He was speaking with two other people. One female and one male.

The female was very fit and thin. Her hair was turquoise and put up in five top knots. She had big green eyes and wore a bikini with a mesh shirt over it. She also had the shortest denim shorts on.

The male had a hulking figure and a large potbelly. He had short black hair and black eyes to match. He wore a yellow shirt that seemed to be too small for him, as it showed his stomach. he also wore green long pants.

The woman looked bored as she crossed her legs listening to the old man. Although, Jesse doubted she was actually listening.

The bigger man was chowing down a plate full of brownies. He inhaled ten of them in a second.

"I want you two to play a part in the second phase…" The Old man declared.

The woman sighed, "Ok, I will come up with something…"

"Good! Make it interesting!" The Old man said excitedly. He waved as he walked out of the Cafe.

The man and woman both left right after him. Jesse followed the Old man outside watching him turn the corner into the alley.

She casually walked after him. He was sitting crisscross in the middle of the alleyway.

"Hoho!" He laughed, "Do I know you?"

"No." Jesse replied simply

"Hmm...I could have sworn that I knew you…" The old man tilted his head in confusion. 'You're eyes...They look very familiar."

Jesse looked at the ground, her hair fell in front of her eyes, shielding them from the man.

'He must know Hisoka then...' Jesse thought silently.

"In any case...I am Isaac Netero, I am the Chairman of the hunter examination selection committee." He introduced, "Now..Who are you?"

Jesse didn't know what the hunter exams were so she ignored it. Jesse took a deep breath, "My name?" She looked straight into his eyes, "Its Jess."

"You're...Jesse?" He questioned as he got up.

Jesse's eyes grew wide...so he did know! She dashed out of the alley. The last thing she heard was 'I guess thats a yes...'

She ran as fast as she could, heading toward the hideout. 'Wait!' Jesse thought 'I can't have this old man find the hideout!'

She stopped dead in her tracks, as she heard the old man walking toward her...


	9. Leaving

Jesse turned around to look at the old man. "Why are you following me Old man?" Jesse asked irritated.

"You ran, which makes me think that you're hiding something." Netero stated.

Jesse sighed, 'I can't have him following me around, I don't want him to find out anything about me. There is only one way to assure this.'

Jesse drew out her sword and appeared behind Netero. His eyes got wide as she went to stab his back.

He turned around and easily grabbed both of her hands with one of his. He then took the sword and threw it across the street.

Jesse stood there bewildered. This old man didn't look like much, but he was fast.

She kicked up her foot at his face. He grabbed her foot with his other hand.

Jesse was trying to balance with one foot, but she was never really good with balance. So she fell and Netero let go of her.

"Hoho!" He laughed at Jesse's little attempts to kill him.

This process of Jesse hitting and Netero catching went on for hours.

Finally Jesse got tired and stopped, "W-Who are you?" Jesse asked as she caught her breath.

"I already told you, Isaac Netero, I am the Chairman of the hunter examination selection

committee." He restated.

"I know that, but...I don't know what that is!" Jesse yelled irritated.

"Oh? I would have thought that you knew?" Netero questioned curiously.

"No, I don't…" Jesse said.

"Well then! I will tell you!" Netero exclaimed.

"Last year was the exam that you're father took, he was disqualified. He tried to kill an examiner and is most likely going to try the exam again this year." Netero explained, "The hunter exams is a test to make you a hunter, there are certain groups, such as Archaeological Hunters, Beast Hunters, Blacklist Hunters, Contract Hunters, Gourmet Hunters, and so on."

"What are hunters? What do they do?" Jesse asked, she was actually getting interested.

"It depends on what type they are...Archaeological Hunters uncover ruins and things like that. Beast hunters discover new species. Blacklist Hunters track down dangerous criminals. Contract Hunters get hired by corporations for certain jobs. Gourmet Hunters track down rare ingredients and use them for food." Netero explained, "There are a lot more groups though."

"Wow...Tell me more about this 'test'." Jesse wanted to know more as she sat down on the street to get comfety.

"Well, this year will be our 287th test! It is always on the first week of January!" The old man explained.

"There are a few phases that you need to pass in order to pass the exam."

"What are they?" Jesse asked curiously.

"They are different every year and you aren't supposed to know."

"Ah...Interesting…" Jesse thought out loud.

"You should try it...I think you would pass…" Netero stated.

"Isnt that in a day though?" Jesse questioned.

"Yes, there is a ship that you will get on, when it arrives tonight" Netero announced and then turned to leave.

"Ok, old man! Good fight by the way!" Jesse shouted. At first she wanted to kill him but then she just...conversated with him...what was wrong with her?

Jesse thought about the old man's words as she headed back to the hideout.

When she arrived, it was dark out and Machi was back. "Hey mom." Jesse greeted as she passed by.

"How did it go?" Machi asked.

'She must be talking about Chrollo.' Jesse thought. She shrugged "It went ok I guess."

"Are you allowed to stay?" Machi asked hopefully.

"Yeah, but I think that I am going to take a trip..."

Machi's eyes got wide, "Why?"

Jesse shrugged, "The hunter exams" she answered.

Machi stood in surprise. "Y-your what?"

"I'm leaving, to take the hunter exam" Jesse repeated slower.

"Oh..." Machi looked at the ground "ok"

Jesse tilted her head, "What's wrong mom?"

Machi's eyes filled with tears, "You just got here..."

Jesse stood there in surprise. 'Why was she acting like this' she thought.

"Mom...I will come back right afterward...I promise..." Jesse reassured Machi.

"Yeah...I know...I guess I'm just a little emotional." Machi said as she wiped away her forming tears.

Machi and Jesse hugged one last time before Jesse left the torn up building to find the hunter exam's boat.


	10. the trip

Jesse arrived at the docks just in time. It was the only ship there. There was a man aboard the ship that was about to take off.

The man was fairly elderly, short and stalky. He had a beard which went down and around his face with an integrated mustache. His nose was red and he kinda reminded Jesse of a hobo santa.

He wore light denim jeans with a very light pink V neck shirt. He wore a jacket over his shirt with a white sailor cap.

Jesse hopped on the boat and approached the sailer. "Are you the captain of this ship?" Jesse asked the sailor being as nice as possible.

"Why yes young lady! You can call me Captain!" The man yelled enthusiastically. "You can go below deck for the ride! It seems that there will be a storm soon!"

"Alright! Thanks Captain!" Jesse shouted as she went below deck.

There were a lot of intimidating people down there. 'They must all be here for the hunter exams...' Jesse thought as she examined the room.

There were three people who stuck out the most. One, blonde medium length haired boy, that looked a little older than Jesse. One black haired man that was way older and his hair was in a spiked crew cut. Then there was a little boy with long black hair with green tips, his hair was all spiked up.

The blonde boy had brown eyes and he wore a blue tabard, decorated with an orange-colored hem, and a white full-body training suit underneath.

The older man had brown eyes also. He wore a dark blue business suit, black shoes, and a pair of teashade sunglasses. He also carried a suitcase with him.

'I wonder what thats for?' Jesse wondered.

Then she looked at the younger boy. 'He couldn't be much younger than me' Jesse thought as she examined him.

The younger boy had hazel brown eyes. He wore a green jacket with reddish edges, green short shorts, and green, laced boots.

He noticed Jesse looking at him and quickly skipped over. 'He looks harmless' Jesse judged.

"Hello! what's you're name?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Um...my names Jesse…" She answered awkwardly.

"Im Gon! Its nice to meet you Jesse-San! Are you going to the Hunter exams?" Gon conversated.

"Umm...yeah, are you?" Jesse asked.

"Of course Jesse-san!" Gon giggled at her question.

"O-oh...How old are you exactly?" Jesse asked Gon.

"I'm twelve! How old are you?" Gon questioned.

"I'm fourteen…" Jesse replied.

"You're only two years older than me! Do you want to do the hunter exams together?" Gon asked.

"Sure. I think I am going to relax for the ride." Jesse stated as she went to lay down.

"Ok Jesse-San! See you later!" Gon said.

Jesse laid down on a mat and slept through part of the storm. When she woke up, the Captain was talking to the three boys up on deck.

When Jesse entered the room they were in she was greeted by the two other boys fighting.

"Jesse-San! You're awake!" Gon shouted.

"Yeah...What's going on here?" Jesse asked as she observed the boys leave the room.

"Well...Thats kurapika" He explained while pointing at the blonde boy. "And thats Leorio." He then pointed at the older man.

"Whats wrong with them?" Jesse asked.

Captain grunted, "Everyone was sharing with class why they are here. Kurapika is here because he wants to defeat The Phantom Troupe. They killed his whole clan and what not. ...and then Leorio said he was here for money...and Kurapika said otherwise...One thing led to another and Leorio said something like this 'I will end you're bloodline right here.'"

"We have to stop them!" Jesse yelled as she ran outside. The storm was getting bad and a boy flew off the deck. Suddenly Gone dove off and grabbed him.

Jesse jumped off to grab them but failed to keep on the boat. Suddenly she felt a tug at her feet. She looked up to see Kurapika and Leorio grabbing her feet.

They pulled them all up and the unfamiliar boy was carried off.

"You idiots! If we hadn't grabbed your legs, you would have been shark bait by now!" Leorio shouted.

"Honestly...how reckless can you be?" Kurapika said folding his arms.

"But you did catch us!" Gon explained.

"Yeah, you both caught us!" Jesse added.

"Well I guess so…" Leorio realized.

"Who are you anyways?" Kurapika asked Jesse.

"I'm Jesse...Don't bother introductions, Gon already told me about you two." Jesse stated.

'He wants to kill The Phantom Troupe? Well, we will have to see about that...' Jesse thought angrily.

After chatting a bit, they arrived at the spot. 'I cant wait!' Jesse thought as she followed Gon to the 'correct path.'


	11. Tests

Jesse, Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika were on their way to the hunter exams!

Jesse was so thrilled that she made friends this fast! She was actually excited!

"Hey look! It's a town!" Gon stated pointing at a spooky abandoned town.

"Hm, I wonder if this is part of the hunter exams" Jesse wondered out loud as they walked through the town.

And sure enough, as if on cue, a platform full of people was wheeled onto the path. There was an elderly woman sitting in the middle of people in costumes.

The elderly woman had grey hair and wore a purple traditional Japanese outfit. She had a pearl necklace and A LOT of wrinkles.

The people surrounding her and the platform wore pure white robes with matching masks. The masks had three holes in the face. One for the mouth and two for the eyes.

They all had different colors for their hair. They all had almost neon colored hair. They all contained instruments in their hands.

A questioning look formed on your face as the woman opened her mouth to speak. "Exciting…" The old woman whispered.

Leorio cocked his head to the side and questioned, "E-Exciting?"

The woman repeated herself and so did Leorio. Suddenly the woman yelled, "Exciting two choice quiz!"

Everyone had a look of confusion as the instruments played.

The woman seemed to calm down as she said, "You guys are headed toward that tree on the hill, correct? To reach that tree, you must pass through this town,"

Everyone just stared at her. Was this a joke?

"I shall administer a single question-quiz. You have five seconds to answer. Give the wrong answer and you are disqualified. You'll have to give up on taking this years hunter exams." The woman explained.

Kurapika whispered, "I see, then Jesse was correct after all. This is apart of the exams."

"I happen to be quiz expert!" Leorio stated confidently.

The woman spoke again, "you're answer will be either one or two." She stated as she held two fingers up. "Any other answer would be considered incorrect.

Jesse decided this would be a good time to ask questions and questioned, "We all share a question?"

Right before the lady was going to answer, a man approached behind you saying, "Hey, there. Hurry up. Or i will answer first.

The man had dark skin and a weird haircut...You didn't get a good look at him though.

"Who is this guy?" Leorio questioned.

"He followed us from the port…" Gone answered.

The man grinned, "Yep, sorry kid…"

Jesse interrupted whatever he was going to say and said, "Lets let him go first, so we know what to expect."

Everyone nodded in agreement as they let him in front of them.

The woman started to speak again. "Here is your question. Evil villains have captured your mother and your lover. You can only save one." She holds one finger up as she says, "One for your mother." Then she held up two. "And two for your lover. Which will you save?"

Everyone was surprised, "How is this even a quiz?" Leorio whispered.

The stranger grinned, "My answer is one. You can't replace your mother. But you can find another lover."

Everyone stood still in surprise. "You may pass…" The old lady said as he ran passed.

"How was that correct?! I'm finding another route!" Leorio said as he turned around to leave.

"Its too late!" The old lady yelled, "Refuse to take the quiz and you are disqualified!"

Leorio was mad now and Jesse knew it. "Thats ridiculous! There is no right answer!"

Suddenly Kurapika gasped whispering, "There is no correct answer…" He then faced Leorio and was about to tell him the answer when the lady yelled.

"Say anything but the answer and you are disqualified!"

Jesse caught on, looking straight into Leorio's eyes, trying to say the answer.

'Its silence, just be quiet!' Jesse's thoughts screamed.

The lady spoke softly, "You're son and daughter have been kidnapped. You can only save one. Select one for your son, and two for your daughter. Which one"

Everyone could tell that Leorio was enraged. He picked up a piece of wood that was leaning against the nearby buildings and swung it around a little.

The woman started to count down from five. She got to zero and Leorio lunged at her with the wood in hand. "Times up," the lady said as Leorio brought the piece of wood down toward her head.

The wood didn't hit the woman though, it hit Kurapika's weapon.

Jesse's eyes widened as she dashed toward her friends. "Don't stop me! I won't be satisfied until I teach this hag a lesson!" Leorio yelled.

"Cut it out Leorio!" Jesse yelled. "You will waste our correct response!"

"Huh?" Leorio questioned.

Kurapika finished Jesse's explanation, "Silence was the correct answer." Leorio lowered his weapon, and stood there in confusion.

"There was no correct answer." Jesse stated. "Just like you said."

They explained that the stranger went on an incorrect path. The woman gladly let them through the correct path.

"Wow, that was easy…" Jesse muttered.

"Yeah...Now we just have to walk two hours to the navigators house." Kurapika informed.

**Two hours**

Jesse looks at a sign that reads "Beware of Magical Beast"

"Another one? When are we going to reach the exam sight?" Leorio complained.

"I see it!" Kurapika suddenly shouts. Everyone looked at the house that was barely visible through the trees.

They walked up to the door. "It looks empty…" Jesse commented.

Gon pushed the door and Leorio shouted, "We are coming in!"

When they entered the room they found a man laying unconscious on the floor and a woman in a beasts hands.

"Its a magical beast!" Gon shouted.

"The man is injured!" Jesse shouted. "Leorio! He needs medical attention!"

The beast broke the window as he flew out with the girl in hand.

Gon Jesse and Kurapika flew after him as Leorio attended to the man.

Gon led the way, as his eyes were better than the rest.

'His eyes are incredible...' Jesse thought as she flew after him.

"Let her go!" Gon shouted at the beast.

"Take her from me if you can!" The beast shouted back.

Gon stumbled a little, realizing that he could talk.

Jesse continued to follow the beast from the trees as Kurapika and Gon followed from the ground.

She was so close to him, and then Gon suddenly hit his head. The girl fell to the ground as Kurapika caught her.

The beast dashed off as Gon followed. Jesse decided it would be best if she just helped out with the girl.

As she made her way down she sensed something behind her. She swung around and saw a beast.

The beast grabbed her by the arms and went farther up so Kurapika couldn't hear them. Jesse coked her head to the side and questioned, "Who are you? Where is the other one?"

The beast looked at her in surprise before letting her go. "You can tell?"

"Ummm….Yeah…." Jesse stated before dashing back down the tree.

**Later**

Jesse, Kurapika, Leorio, and Gon all passed a test that was given to them.

There were two creatures and two people. They were all navigators. There was never any real danger.

"You all pass!" The woman explained. Then they picked them up and flew them to the hunter exams.

"Im so excited!" Gon yelled as they flew toward the site.

Everyone was, they couldn't wait until the exams started!


	12. He cares?

Sorry that this is so late :/. I have been really busy with school and stuff. Hope you like! feedback is much appreciated!

Jesse, Kurapika, Leorio, and Gon had arrived at the city of the exam. The city was full of people and the market was great!

As they made their way toward the exam sight, they looked at the weird foods that were for sale.

The navigator spoke up after he stopped in front of a tall building, that towered over all of them. "We are here!"

Jesse looked up in awe at a giant, beautiful building. "Wow...This is where thousands of people come to take the exams?"

All of them stared as they started to walk toward it. All of the sudden the navigator walked toward a different building.

"This way!" He directed.

Jesse's eyes slowly looked at the less glorious building. "W-what?"

"That piece of junk?" Leorio shouted as he inched toward the building.

"Well...i guess they have to hide it...I mean...it is supposed to be secret…" Kurapika stated.

"I guess.." Jesse said as she made her way inside.

The navigator made his way to the counter and ordered, "Is the back room open? We would like the steak combo that opens your eyes to the light, for three, grilled over a low flame, until cooked."

The cook nodded and said, "Make your way to the back."

Jesse and the gang followed the guide to the back and sat in the seats. "Wait here." He commanded.

"Wait here?" Leorio complained.

"I cant wait for food to arrive!" Gon shouted as he sat.

"Gon...that was just the password to get us inside…" Kurapika corrected.

"Oh...so we don't get to eat?" Gon asked.

The navigator suddenly spoke up, "One in every ten thousand…"

"Huh?" everyone mumbled.

"Thats how many first year applicants make it...Good luck…." He informed.

"Thanks!" Gon shouted.

"I will be happy to serve as you're guid next year." He kindly said as he walked out of the room.

All of the sudden, the room shook as if it was moving up.

"It seems we are in an elevator…" Kurapika stated as they all relaxed.

"Bastard….Next year….Hah! He doesn't think we will pass this year!" Leorio angrily muttered.

"One in every three years a rookie passes...some can't endure the mental and physical pain of the exam…" Kurapika stated.

"I guess candidates are willing to risk everything in order to become a hunter…" Jesse replied.

'Then this will be hard considering that everyone will be after the rookies…' Jesse thought, 'but i can do it! I have faith in myself and my new friends!'

Jesse's thoughts were soon interrupted by conflict.

"Some hunters are the most rich in the world!" Leorio shouted as he stood, almost knocking the chair down.

"No! They are the most noble in this world!" Kurapika argued, also standing.

"Glory hog!" Leorio shouted at Kurapika.

"Money grubber!" Kurapika shouted back.

"Jesse! Gon! What do you two think?" Leorio shouted, dragging both, Jesse, and Gon into the argument.

"Ummm…." Jesse struggled to find words. Her mouth became dry. They were both correct, yet Jesse felt that she shouldn't choose any sides at all.

"Hey look! We are here!" Gon shouted, making everybody freeze. Jesse sighed in relief, thanking god that the elevator ride was over.

Jesse walked through with Gon, Kurapika and Leorio, only to find a dark atmosphere with strange people waiting for the exam to start.

The room was almost like a sewer. There were pipes running along the sides of the walls that made it look grubby and nasty, like a sewer.

A frog looking man came up to the four and handed them all a tag. "Please take one and wear it at all times." He said.

Lerio got 403, Kurapika 404, Gon 405 and Jesse 406.

A voice from some of the pipes on the walls spoke, "I haven't seen you guys around before...You must be new."

The man jumped from the pipes and walked to greet the group.

The man was chubby and had short brown hair along with some whiskers on his chin. He wore a large blue shirt and grey sweat pants.

"Huh? How could you tell?" Gon asked.

"Well this is my 54th year! I'm Tonpa!" He introduced.

"Im Gon! And this is Jesse, Kurapika, and Leorio!" Gon said as he pointed to his friends.

Then all the sudden Jesse spaced off. She could barely make out Tonpa's annoying voice in the back of her mind.

Her eyes wandered off to a man's backside. He appeared to have red, almost neon pink hair from the back.

Jesse got curious seeing that the hair color was the same as Hisoka's, and she was told that he was going to take the exams again this year.

Then all of the sudden a man rams into his shoulder, barely affecting the red haired man. Time almost stopped. It all happened so slowly.

One moment the man was walking, the next his arm was gone. It was almost like it evaporated.

."Flower petals?" Jesse thought out loud as she saw the man's arm turn to petals.

The man screamed as the red haired man stood there. His back moved as if he was trying to conceal his laughter.

The man fell to his knees as everyone stared. "Oh, how peculiar…" The red haired man said as he turned around.

Jesse quickly hid herself behind Leorio as soon as she saw his clownish face. It was Hisoka…

"No smoke and mirrors here…" He explained to the gathering crowd. "Do take care...When you bump into someone, you really should apologize."

Tompa spoke once Hisoka left his 'stage'. "That psychopath is back again."

"Again?" Gon asked curiously. Nobody paid attention to Jesse's uneven breathing.

'I thought I could handle seeing him...But as soon as I saw him I spazzed out...Damn….I need to get rid of that fear…' Jesse thought quietly as the others talked about her psychotic father.

Jesse was broke out of her trance by Tonpa "Oh! I almost forgot! A little something to mark out acquaintance!" He said as he brange out five sodas.

He gave one to everyone and had one for himself. Everyone thanked him and opened it.

Jesse was a bit more cautious though. 'Why would a stranger carry random soda around for his acquaintances? That's a little suspicious…"

Jesse opened it and smelled it. "Hmm…" 'It smells like the medicine Mrs Parker gave me when I was really sick...' Jesse thought as she remembered how simple life was not even a month ago…

***Flashback***

Jesse was in Mrs Parker's queen sized bed. Jesse had the flu and Mrs Parker said to lie in her big, queen sized bed to get some rest.

Her room smelled like her peach perfume, and the room was nice and clean. not that it mattered if it was clean, because it was too dark to notice.

The door to the room was cracked just enough to see a ray of light coming from the hallway. The scent of top ramen filled Jesse's nose as she closed her eyes. Mrs Parker always gave her ramen when she was sick.

She heard the door creak and felt a cold washcloth on her forehead, as Mrs Parker laid it on her.

"Jess...I think you're running a fever baby...Drink this...It might make you feel better…" Mrs Parker's soft voice filled the room.

Jesse slowly opened her eyes to see a glass of water. 'It must have something in it' Jesse thought as she smelled it. It smelled normal, yet it had a hint of an irregular sent, but Jesse downed it anyways. Because she knew that Mrs Parker would always take care of her…

***Present time***

Gon suddenly spit the drink out as Tonpa's eyes got wide.

"I think this drink might be old Tonpa…" Gon stated. After that everyone spat it out, except for Jesse.

She hadn't even touched it. "H-huh? That's strange…" Tonpia stuttered and stumbled on his words.

"Im sorry about that!" He said as he started walking away.

Jesse glared at him. She knew what he was trying to do...He was putting laxatives in drinks to eliminate examiners!

But Jesse couldn't worry about that, her eyes caught Hisoka's red hair in the corner of the room.

Jesse jerked her head to the side seeing her father. 'Damn. He saw me.' Jesse thought as Hisoka approached her.

Jesse had to think fast. She didn't want her new friends in the middle of this so she quickly shouted, "I will be right back!" as she headed in Hisoka's direction.

As they slowly made their way toward each other they both contemplated what to say to one another.

Suddenly, Jesse felt a sharp pain on her shoulder. She fell to the ground gripping her shoulder looking around in surprise, only to find that the attacker was a small boy.

The boy had light brown hair and black eyes. He had two streaks of war paint trailing from his eyes to his mid-cheek. He was wearing a red shirt and the tag 197. His hair was covered with an orange skull hat.

He just smirked at Jesse, seeing that he had pushed her down. "Watch where you're going little girl." He ordered as he turned to leave.

Jesse looked at the boy, seeing he was not much older than her. She quickly got on her feet and grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey! Dont touch-" He was quickly cut off.

Jesse's red hair fell into her face as the boy looked at her. "No. You listen to me. You don't touch me." Jesse barked at the boy.

The boy only grinned. "What are you going to do about it, huh?" He then snapped and two other boys came to his aid.

One looked way stronger than the scrawny boy Jesse was planning on punching. Then there was the other, even littler than the both of them.

They all wore the same warpaint, and they looked as if they were related. Jesse growled.

"You don't want to mess with us Amori brothers. You might get hurt." The littlest one stated as he took a step closer.

Jesse backed up a little only to run into the biggest one of the bunch. He quickly grabbed her arms and held her in a vise like grip.

Jesse tried to free herself from his grasp, but his grip was strong.

The one that knocked her over spoke up, "I guess she thinks she can just...pick a fight with me and get away with it…" He grinned as he popped his knuckles.

"Well, I think you might have to learn little girl…" He spoke as he swung his fist at her face.

Jesse closed her eyes, expecting the fist as any moment. But it didn't come, she opened her eyes to see a pale hand grabbing the boys hand.

There was a nasty crackle that came from the boys wrist. "The only person who needs a lesson is you snot nosed boys...Do you even know who you are messing with?" Hisoka smirked wide.

The two Amori brothers backed off as their brother cried in pain. "That. Is **my.** **Daughter.**" Hisoka announced. His voice filled with danger.

He let go of the brothers hand and yelled, "If I catch **anyone **touching **my** child. They are dead." The whole room was silent as Hisoka grabbed Jesse by the arm and led her to the corner of the room.

Jesse stared at Hisoka as she whispered, "Why did you save me?"

Hisoka, "Just because i have made a few mistakes" Jesse raised her eyebrow at 'A few'. He continued, "Doesn't mean I don't' care about you."


	13. Starting

Jesse stared into the clowns soft eyes realizing what he had just said. "Y-you….Care?" She asked.

Hisoka shrugged and stated plainly, "You are lucky I even said it once. I am not going to say it twice." He said as he began to walk off. But before he left, he advised, "Oh...And stay out of trouble, next time I might not be there to save you."

Jesse stood there dumbfounded. 'He cares about me? No. All those terrible things he did to me...But...He said….I don't know anymore!' Jesse was suddenly snapped out of her daze as Gon ran up to her.

"Jesse-San! Are you ok?" He shouted as he hugged her. He was way shorter so his head was buried into her stomach.

"Y-yeah…" Jesse muttered as she saw Kurapika and Leorio headed her way.

"He is your dad?" Kurapika asked as he approached.

"Y-yeah…" Jesse confirmed as Gon ended his hug.

"You should stay close to us. Just in case those guys decide to pick a fight with you again." Leorio stated.

Jesse nodded in agreement just as ringing started. It seemed to be coming from the other side of the wall.

Everyone looked at the wall as it moved upward, revealing a tall, slim man.

The man wore a purple suit with a red tie. His hair was lavender, it seemed to curl upwards naturally. He had blue eyes that suited his hair color.

The most distinct feature on the man was his moustache. His mouth wasn't visible which made Jesse wonder.

The man was holding an object that seemed to be a timer of some sort.

"I apologize for the wait. The entry period for the hunter applications has ended. The hunter exams will now begin!"

The group looked at eachother with excited smiles, they all couldn't wait!

"A final caution. if you are short on luck or ability, you could very well end up, seriously injured or even dead. Those who accept the risks follow me. Otherwise, please exit via the elevator behind you" He then pointed to the elevator.

Nobody stepped forward at all whatsoever. He then continued.

"Very well, all 404 applicants will participate in the first phase." He turned around swiftly and took a long stride.

Everyone walked slowly behind him as he walked in a funky fashion.

"Of course nobody withdrew, though I hoped some of them would." Leorio confessed.

The man suddenly sped up and forced everyone to go to a running pace.

"I neglected to introduce myself, I am Satotz the phase one examiner. I shall lead you to the exam's second phase." The leading man stated.

Everyone was looking around trying to find out what he was talking about.

"Second phase?" Jesse asked. "When was the first one?"

Satotz spoke once again. "It has already commenced. You must follow me to the second phase. This is the first phase."

"All we need to do is follow you?" A random applicant asked.

"Yes. I cannot tell you where or when we will arrive, all you need to do is follow me." Satotz explained.

"Easy enough." Leorio stated boldly.

"But there is the mental stress of not knowing how long we have to go…" Jesse explained, "It could be hundreds of miles before we reach our destination."

"Jesse is right, we need to pace ourselves, but stay with the group at the same time." Kurapika agreed.

"This test is weird…" Gon admitted as the pace sped up even more.

"Yeah, but in any circumstance I believe that we will make it!" Jesse shouted as she tagged Gon. "You're it!"

Gon smiled and started to chase Jesse in the crowd of people. "Im going to get you back!" Gon yelled as people silently complained about their behavior.

'I know we will make it...' Jesse though as she played with Gon, 'We just have to entertain ourselves until then!'

_author's note: Sorry again for the wait, I will try to be better with the time! It's really short, I know...I didn't have enough time for a longer one! Again, sorry for the inconvenience! Feedback is appreciated! _


	14. First Phase part one

Gon and Jesse soon tired of their game of tag and instead decided to chat as they ran.

"So...How is life back at home?" Gon asked carefully.

"Um...I don't know...It's ok, I guess…" Jesse gave Gon a crooked smile.

Gon tilted his head to the side, "Who is all in your family?" He questioned.

"Well...It used to be Mrs and Mr Parker...My adoptive family." Jesse explained.

"What happened with them?" Gon asked curiously.

"I left...I wanted to know who my real parents were...And I know now, that was a stupid decision." Jesse responded.

Leorio was listening the whole time and decided to butt in. "If you don't mind my asking, who is your 'real' family?'

Jesse looked down at the ground. "You already know who that is…"

"But who is your mother?" Kurapika asked politely.

"Her name is Machi...She is the one who takes care of me now." Jesse replied.

They all gave Jesse a sad look as the ran together. "But I am happy with it the way it is!" Jesse suddenly added.

All of them gave smiles to one another. "Thats good!" Everyone said together.

_**Two Hours and 30 kilometers later**_

Jesse looked back at other people. A lot of the applicants were dropping out already.

Jesse looked at her friends. Leorio was slowly tiring, sweat was dripping down his face as he ran alongside Kurapika.

Jesse was running alongside Gone right behind them. A white haired kid with a skateboard suddenly passed Gone and Jesse.

'Thats….Killua...' Jesse thought as she kept her head low.

Leorio suddenly lashed out. "Hey! Kid! Show some respect to the Hunter Exams!"

Killua looked at Leorio with a confused expression. "What do you meen?"

"You can't use a skateboard!" Leorio yelled.

"Why not?" Kurapika asked.

"Because this is an endurance test!" Leorio shouted angrily.

Gon suddenly intervened, "No it's not." He stated as he ran to catch up.

Killua suddenly looked back at Gon and Jesse. His eyes widened at seeing Jesse but he ignored her as if he never saw her.

"Huh?" Leorio questioned. "Gon what are you saying?"

"The examiner only told us to follow him." Gon stated plainly.

Jesse nodded in agreement, and avoided eye contact with Killua.

Killua slowed down and skateboarded in between Gon and Jesse.

"Hey, how old are you?" Killua questioned Gon.

"I am twelve years old." Gon responded.

"Hmm…" Killua mumbled.

He suddenly flipped his skateboard upwards with his feet and caught it. "I guess I will run to then."

"Sweet!" Gone shouted.

"I'm Killua." He introduced.

"I'm Gon, and these are my friends, Jesse, Kurapika and Leorio.

Killua looked at Jesse and glared hard. "Cool."

Jesse ran a little slower, letting Killua and Gon run together.

_**Two hours and 30 Kilometers later**_

Jesse looked behind her, slowing down for Leorio. "Come on Leorio! We can do this!" Jesse encouraged.

"It's not even worth dreaming about it...Only one rookie, every three years passes the exams…" Leorio informed as he decreased in speed.

His suitcase suddenly dropped to the ground as Leorio bent down for a breather.

"Get up Leorio! Please! They will leave us behind!" Jesse pleaded.

"Go on without me!" Leorio suggested.

"Dont be so dramatic…" Jesse replied.

Jesse glanced forward and saw that Gon and Killua had stopped. Gon was staring into Leorio's eyes with a determined look.

"Forget them, lets just go." Killua suggested.

After a minute or two Leorio finally got up, "Screw it, I'm gonna become a hunter!" He shouted, then he sprinted straight past Jesse, Gon and Killua.

"What?" Jesse looked at Gon with a confused look, "How did you do that?"

Gon shrugged. "I dont know, I just did. Hey! Do you want to run with us!?"

Jesse glanced at Killua as he glared.

'You know what? He can't just take my friends away from me like that!' Jesse thought to herself, making her more confident.

"Yes, that would be awesome!" Jesse exclaimed as she grinned at Killua's angry expression.

"Awesome!" Gon shouted as he used a fishing pole to grab Leorio's stranded suitcase and started to run.

Killua stopped Jesse for a minute before he started running, "Don't get in my way." He demanded.

"Me get in your way? You are in **my** way, I suggest you get out of it." Jesse said as she pushed past Killua.

Killua only smirked at her comment, and ran after Gon.

"Gon! How did you do that? Can I try?" Killua asked.

"Only if I can use your skateboard!" Gon replied.

**80 Kilometers**

"Hey Guys? Want to race?" Killua asked Gon and Jesse.

"Huh?" Jesse questioned.

"Whoever gets to the end faster, has to buy the two others dinner." Killua smirked.

"Yeah!" Both of them agreed.

They all sped up the pace as they approached stairs.

As they passed Leorio and Kurapika, Killua shouted, "See you later old timer!"

"Im not old! I am a teenager just like you guys!" Leorio shouted.

It seemed like time froze for a few seconds. "What?" Everyone gasped.

**Time skip**

Soon enough they had passed Leorio and Kurapika.

"I am surprised that you two can keep up with me." Killua admitted.

"Really?" Gon asked.

"Yeah, or everyone is just going slow." Killua explained while he examined his surroundings. "Man this is going to be a breeze! That's no fun..."

"Hey, Killua, why do you want to become a hunter?" Gon asked.

"Me?" Killua asked, "I heard that the hunter exams were going to be hard, so I wanted to try, but this is easy."

"I want to become a hunter so I can be like my dad!" Gon exclaimed.

"Hey look! There's a light!" Jesse shouted as she pointed at the tunnel ending point.

"Its the goal!" Gon shouted as he and the others sprinted up the last few steps.

"Goal!" They all shouted as they passed the examiner.

"I win!" Killua shouted.

"No! It was Jesse!" Gon informed.

"I thought it was you Gon." Jesse corrected.

"Hey!" Gon shouted at the examiner. "Who was first?"

"I believe you all crossed the line at the same time." He advised.

"So now we all have to buy dinner for eachother!" Jesse said gleefully. "I will buy the first dinner!"

"Ok!" Killua and Gon agreed.

"Hey? Where is the second phase?" Jesse questioned.

Satzo answered, "We still have quite a ways to go…"

"Awe!" All three of them chimed.

Kurapika and Leorio soon came out of the tunnel, "Is this our destination?" Kurapika asked.

"No...I wish…" Jesse whined as she layed down on the wet grass.

Satzo suddenly spoke up, "We must cross these wetlands to reach Phase two of the exam. They are filled with monstrous creatures who prey upon humans. If you let them fool you, you will die. They use every trick in the book to fool their prey. Stay very close to me, so you won't be deceived."

"What fools! How can they trick us if we are already expecting it?" Leorio blurted.

"Dont let them fool you! Dont fall for it! He's lying. He isn't the examiner, I am!" Suddenly a random man walked into the group causing an outroar.

"Well he certainly doesn't walk like a human." A person from the group suggested.

Suddenly, three cards flew at the stranger and Satzo. "Hisoka…" Jesse muttered under her breath.

Satzo caught the cards, but the stranger didn't. He fell to the floor.

"I see, I see. That settles it then. He is the real one." Hisoka stated.

Everyone had a look of confusion on their faces.

"The examiners are selected by the committee to perform this duty without pay. Any hunter bearing that title would be able to block that attack." Hisoka stated.

"I shall take that compliment. However, should you attack me again, for any reason, you will be disqualified. Are we clear?" Satzo asked.

"Yeah." Hisoka stated, obviously he was amused with attacking examiners. He, for some reason, couldn't stop attacking them.

"Lets be on our way. Please follow me." Satzo added.

"Come on guys!" Jesse shouted to her friends. "We have to stay close to Satzo!"

And with that, they all ran after Satzo into the wild unknown.

_It took me a long time to finish this. I made this one longer to make up for the last one! _


	15. The Fog

After they started to follow Satzo Jesse split up from the group. She decided she needed some air. Well, what air there was in the marsh. "Stay close behind me!" Jesse heard Satzo yell.

She was close enough to see him, but far enough to be away from the crowd.

All of the sudden something grabbed her arm from behind. She swung her sheathed Katana at the figure and something else grabbed her other arm.

She observed the two figures only to see it was the brothers again.

"Hisoka isn't here to save you again." The bulkier brother growled.

Jesse growled back, "Why does everyone think I need to be saved?" She looked up at one of them with a fiery gaze.

"Let go…" Jesse demanded.

"Or what?" The thinnest one mocked.

"I guess you'll just have to see, won't you?" Jesse teased. Honestly she wanted to fight really badly right now. Hisoka had stolen her first fight, now was her chance.

The brothers just tightened their grip. Jesse smirked, "Don't say I didn't warn you…"

She moved her arms so it looked like she had wings and she flipped forward, snapping both the boys arms and kicking the other one in the face.

All three of them fell to the ground squealing in agony. "I should have savored that…" Jesse grumbled as she ran back to catch up with the group.

She was running blindly in the dense fog when she ran straight smack into someone. She fell backwards, but the person caught her.

"Im so sorry!" Jesse apologized as she stood up straight again.

"Are you in a rush?" A familiar voice asked.

"Killua!" Jesse exclaimed as she saw who it was. She looked around for Gon but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Gon?" Jesse asked.

Killua also looked around and commented, "He was right behind me...He must have went back to help Kurapika and Leorio…" He shrugged, "Man...this blows…"

"Im sure he will make it back, he is Gon after all." Jesse stated. She had faith that Gon's senses would lead him and the group back, but for now she had to get back to the group herself.

"Yeah, I guess so. Lets go." Killua demanded as he ran. Jesse ran immediately after him.

****Later****

It had been at least thirty minutes and they finally saw the group and joined in. Soon after they reached the finish line with the rest of the applicants. Jesse and Killua decided to relax as they waited for Gon.

After a while Jesse started to get nervous. "Maybe we should have went back with them." Jesse suggested.

"Why? Are you starting to doubt Gon?" Killua teased.

"N-No...I just...I'm worried ok?" Just as Jesse said that, Hisoka came up to the group with an unconscious Leorio on his back.

Hisoka looked at Jesse's confused look and smirked. "Here is your friend. I wish you were there for our little game of examiner Jesse...It would have been fun." He dropped Leorio on the ground and left.

Jesse glared and looked at Leorio's bruised face.

"Damn...That looks like it hurt…" Killua smirked.

"Yeah it does…" Jesse added.

"Hey guys!" A voice came from behind them. Jesse turned around to find Gon and Kurapika.

"Gon! Kurapika! You're safe!" Jesse yelled as she hugged both of them.

Kurapika and Gon gave nervous laughs and hugged back.

"Im glad that we all made it back safe! Minus Leorios injury…" Jesse giggles.

A grunt came from Leorios body as he got up and rubbed his face. "Ouch…"

"Are you alright Leorio?" Jesse asked. She was concerned for her perverted friend.

"Im fine...Unless you want to kiss it better for me Jesse?" Leorio grinned as he made kissy faces.

"Unless you want that to hurt worse I would shut your mouth!" Jesse grumbled.

Everyone giggled knowing that they were all safe and sound with their friends. As the next stage came closer everyone also became closer.


	16. Authors note

p style="text-align: center;"I'm sorry to say that I wont be continuing this story on Fanfiction. I decided that it is bothersome to post this story on two websites when I could just use one. I decided that using Quotev would be better for me. I am more familiar with Quotev than Fanfiction and I have already started an other story and quiz on it. I am sorry if this is an inconvenience to you/p  
p style="text-align: center;":) Have a good night (:/p 


	17. Authors note 2

I totally forgot to tell you where to find the rest of the story! Apologies! Its on Quotev with the same story name. My profile name is 'Button' and the profile pic should be a bit creepy. And its a sketch. I couldn't find out how to put a link on here to the story. I hope you find it :) Sorry again!


End file.
